Chakra
by greenflamesburn
Summary: Indra and Ashura, two brothers who reincarnated repeatedly on their path to enlightenment and truth, have always been opposite existences. it seems that the wheel has spun yet again and their path continues to unfold. Will this be the end? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was starting the academy and despite feeling happy, he was nervous. The last couple of days he had kept having these weird… moments. Moments where he felt like he'd seen all of this.

His introspection was broken when the teacher called out his name. "Uchiha Sasuke! Go in the ring. His sparring partner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

He walked into the ring his muscles tensed and took his stance like Itachi had shown him. He was focused, calm. He'd have to win, he couldn't let down his parents, his clan, his brother. All of those thoughts evaporated when he looked at his opponent.

Messy blond hair standing up, marks on his face, and blue eyes.

Their eyes met.

It was like everyone else disappeared to Sasuke. It felt so familiar to him. It was like waking up from a dream, knowing you dreamt, but being unable to remember it. The look on the boy's face told him that he was at least having a similar experience.

The blue eyed one met his eyes again and spoke. "I'll beat you, ya know!"

Sasuke's left eye started to twitch. Who did this guy think he was! There was no way that he'd lose to a guy like that. With a fire in his stomach fueled by his indignation, he shot forward.

The fight wasn't even something one could even call a fight. The black haired child had beaten the blond haired one. Badly.

* * *

Sasuke stared out at the river, the water when the sun was starting to set looked nice to him. The view was ruined, however.

Thoughts of that blond haired boy. _Uzumaki Naruto_ his mind told him. He didn't know what it was about that guy. He didn't like his guts. But, something about him was familiar, like meeting someone after a long time. He was the worst student in the class. He shouldn't waste his time thinking about Uzumaki Naruto, After all his big brother would be home soon, and he promised to teach him how to throw shuriken.

With the promise in mind, he got up giving the water one last look before leaving.

"I'm home!" Sasuke made his way to his mother in the kitchen.

"Mom, is big brother back yet? He promised to teach me how to throw shuriken."

The laughter his mom made brought heat to his cheeks. _It wasn't funny!_

"Itachi is in his room. Tell him dinner is ready, and both of you eat dinner before leaving."

Nodding to his mother his made his way through the house to his older brother's room. He stopped outside of it and knocked. "Big brother! Mom says dinner is ready and to eat before we leave."

"Thank you, Sasuke. I'll be out after changing."

Smiling Sasuke made his way to the dinner table with thoughts of learning how to throw shuriken on his mind.

* * *

Dinner was awkward.

Sasuke didn't know what it was, maybe it was just him, but he felt like there was a tension in the air between his father and older brother. So when his brother offered to leave, to go to the training grounds he rushed to accept.

His older brother was so cool. He hit all the targets in one move! Even made the shuriken hit themselves and bounce off each other!

"Ok, Sasuke when throwing shuriken you have to hold it in a specific way."

To show his point, Itachi walked to Sasuke and slowly showed him he wrapped his hand around one shuriken.

"This is when you throw one. When throwing more than one, you hold it this way." Itachi demonstrated by slowly moving his hand into place and at a slow pace proceeded to throw the shuriken.

"Now you try, Sasuke."

With a grin on his face, he took the shuriken and held it like his brother showed him. The shuriken felt smooth and cold in his hands. It had weight to it. A weight that made the moment feel that much more real.

He copied the motion and watched it hit the red bull's eye. He turned to the elder brother and met his eyes. The giggles escaped involuntarily, but Sasuke couldn't make himself care.

* * *

Itachi let a small smile come to his face. His brother always knew how to lift his spirits, even if unintentionally. Anbu, despite the prestige of being able to serve the Leaf, was taking a toll on him, along with the clan. The rising tensions between the village and the Uchiha were something that also weighed heavily on him. But, being here with his brother was relaxing.

"Sasuke, keep doing it"

* * *

Sasuke put his sandals on the mat by their door and followed his brother into the house. It was silent, his mother and father had gone to bed early it seems. Itachi's voice cut through the silence. "Sasuke… good night."

This dream was one that Sasuke had before. He was standing with a man that looked familiar, in a ring sparring some boy. That boy oddly enough reminded him of Uzumaki now that he thought of it. Just like his fight with Uzumaki Naruto, he beat that boy as well.

Why was he having this dream? Why were those people so familiar to him?

The dream continued on. That never happened. The dream had always ended with him beating the boy.

He watched as the boy he was got stronger. When his strength increased, so did his anger, is hate. Sasuke could feel himself get angry. It threatened to overwhelm him. The anger sapped everything else away from him. He couldn't even move, his eyes burned.

"So, the wheel turns to you."

Those words cut through his fit and left him heaving. Having caught his breath he turned to the source of those words. Himself.

He saw himself. The same hair, the same clothes, and the same face. It made the differences stand out even more. His doppelganger's face was completely impassive. The eyes. The eyes were red, like the Sharingan, but the pattern was entirely unknown to him.

"You are the next it seems. Will I finally achieve enlightenment? Or will I continue to feel? What say you?"

Sasuke stared. _This is weird._

"What enlightenment?"

The impassive look was washed away by a frown. "It seems that you are ignorant still, of yourself, of the undertaking that you have taken. I must relieve you of your ignorance."

The ring and the boy turned to mist.

In place of the ring was a pond. His copy walked to one side and sat down. Sasuke didn't know why but he followed and sat on the opposite side of the pond. Looking down onto the pond, he saw a small black koi fish.

It swam in a circle that soothed Sasuke. His confusion rose.

The voice of his copy got his attention. "I am the eldest son of Hagoromo, Indra. I seek to overcome Ashura. To overcome myself. To achieve enlightenment." His words rang through and Sasuke could feel himself vibrate at is words.

"Enlightenment? What do you mean by that?"

His copy frowned again. "I have been seeking enlightenment for what seems like an eternity. I seek to complete my chakra. To achieve that balance that only three have achieved. I seek to have peace. For myself and for others."

Sasuke was confused. "What does chakra have to do with any of this?"

His copy had a wistful look. "Chakra is all. All is chakra. Chakra has everything to do with enlightenment. Chakra to most is just the meeting of the body and the spirit, but we, we know better. Chakra is much more. When enlightenment is gained your chakra is balanced, that balance produces the truth. The truth of one's self. But to attain enlightenment the truth must be known. That is all I have learned. Perhaps you will contribute more to my understanding?"

The red eyed boy let out a sigh. "I am so close, on the cusp of attaining it. I can feel the minute changes to my chakra. I can also feel him. I never live without him. It is comforting, I suppose, to always have him with me."

"I am on the very cusp of the last step towards the light, and every moment leads to minute alterations in my chakra that bring me closer. I am… grateful, I suppose for his companionship in these times, although I must confess that him being a source of comfort is a relatively new development."

Sasuke was even more confused by the rambling. _Why does my mind have to be so weird?_

His twin laughed. "It seems I failed to dispel the ignorance. Forgive me."

* * *

 **An: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys in on some things about this story. There will be no harems, no bashing, etc. on the topic of perspective I plan to have mainly Sasuke be the lens we see the world with, however, there will be interludes where we're given different perspectives.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years later**

* * *

Sasuke sat across from his twin in the now familiar pond. "Why do I come here every time I fall asleep?"

The impassive look on his twin not at all helping with his frustration. "This is an embodiment of what you are, why wouldn't you come here?"

Sasuke felt his eye twitch at the non-answer. This was almost as bad as dealing with Naruto. He always felt so stupid around Indra. "So are you going to ramble about chakra again? Or about your path to enlightenment or whatever?"

Indra's impassive look gave way to a smirk. "My ramblings seemed to help you quite a bit when you needed to learn how to transform your chakra into the nature of fire."

Sasuke groaned.

His twin seemed to take much pleasure in making him look stupid.

"It seems our time is at an end. Until we meet again." with his words said the ghostly apparition turned to mist, along with everything else.

"Sasuke, wake up! You have class in an hour." The voice of his mother seemed to always be present first thing in the morning. Sasuke liked that.

"I'm up!"

Getting up, the ten-year-old went to his drawers and picked out his clothing for the day. He shivered as he touched the handle. The cold touch of the metal handle serving to further draw him from the haze of having just woken up.

He then went into the bathroom and proceeded to do his morning routine.

The smell of breakfast served to entice him to take a seat faster at the table. He realized that he was alone at the table. "Mom when is big brother coming home? He was supposed to be home last night wasn't he?"

His mother's sigh was worrying. "Itachi came home last night, but he was called on to serve another mission again, it was an emergency."

Sasuke smiled. His big brother was such a great shinobi. "Well, that just means big brother is a really strong ninja and everyone can see that! I wanna be that strong one day."

His mother laughed. "Sasuke, I have no doubt you'll get there one day. Now hurry up and eat, and don't be late for class, or your father will be angry with you." With those words of motivation Sasuke ate faster than usual, he didn't want to anger his father. Speaking of his father, he had been really angry the past week.

His cousin Shisui had died a month ago and it seemed that it compounded his father's anger. Sasuke didn't know much about Shisui other than that he was Itachi's best friend and training partner. That of course meant that he had to have been strong. Although he wondered why his father was so angry these days.

It seemed that he never even smiled anymore.

He finished his rice and placed his bowl into the sink with a clink. "Mom, I'm done eating, I'm going to leave now."

"Bye Sasuke, be sure to do your best!"

He picked up his bag that held his books and made his way to the door, where his sandals were waiting. He put them on and left.

* * *

Naruto woke up with his alarm blaring. He hated that noise. With more willpower than he thought he possessed, he got up and turned it off. He walked over to the lights and turned them on.

The burning he felt in his eyes was comparable to the time that Kiba had thrown sand in his eyes during a spar.

Letting his eyes get adjusted to the light he started to get ready for the day. His jumpsuit was cleaned from yesterday and so all he had to do was brush and shower. The rumbling in his stomach reminded him that he should eat. But what should he eat?

Ramen.

It was truly his favorite food. It tasted great, but ultimately that wasn't the reason. The Third Hokage had taken him there for his birthday, the Ichiraku family had been really kind to him, and even Iruka-sensei had taken him to eat there!

Every time he had ramen, even instant ramen it reminded him of those times. The best moments in his life had involved ramen, so it was only natural it would be his favorite.

Speaking of good times, the class was going to spar again today. He remembered the first time he that fought, with Sasuke.

That guy. Sasuke was the first of his age to acknowledge him. While everyone else hadn't wanted to associate with him, Sasuke, well hadn't either at the time. But when they fought it was everyone had disappeared. Sasuke hadn't looked down at him when they fought like his other classmates.

No, in fact, he treated him like an equal. Plus when he was around Sasuke it was like being around someone he could be comfortable around, like the old man.

He knew that Sasuke wasn't much for words, but he liked to think that Sasuke felt the same way.

The sound of water boiling awoke him from his thoughts.

* * *

The constant sound of a cane hitting the floor rang through the hall every few seconds. It was the only sound in the hall.

That sound was always a reminder to Hiruzen. It reminded him of the old times, the good and the bad. He remembered Danzo losing his left arm to Onoki in the second war. Of course, the loss of his arm didn't stop Danzo from killing the man's only remaining family at the time. On a better note, it reminded him of after the war.

When they would sit and reminisce with a hot cup of tea. Of course, Homura and Koharu would be there as well, their team had always maintained strong bonds. War, after all, had shaped them, and it was sadly the legacy that had been passed down to the next generation.

The door opened and along with it, Danzo appeared before his eyes. He smiled.

He smiled.

Danzo's face, on the other hand, remained as solemn as ever. Although The small curling of his eye gave away his true feelings. Ironic, that his one remaining eye would be his tell.

"Hello, old friend. I see you've come early, as usual. Homura and Koharu are still making their way here."

Danzo only nodded. He closed the door behind him. He took his place sitting across from Hiruzen on the floor. His cane lay at his side. He took in the sight of his old friend. It seemed that he kept the same attire as he had for the past few years. The bandages covering his face and arm appeared to be fresh, along with his clothing. Though, Hiruzen had to admit there was a certain feeling when continuing a habit, a feeling of contentment. He supposed it was much like his habit with tobacco.

"They should be here soon enough. We have important matters to discuss. They know this. Our teammates have never dallied when it came to situations like this," The one-eyed man spoke.

The doors opened again. This time, his two other teammates. They were always in each other's company after the death of their spouses. He knew the that the death of a wife or a husband was hard. Biwako's death still hurt after all these years. It was good, that his teammates had found solace in each other.

Homura chose to speak for them. "Forgive us for being late, our guard was late. We worry that it was the Uchiha again."

Hiruzen sighed. Of course. The Uchiha were quite the nuisance now. He motioned for them to take their places next to him.

Once they were seated Hiruzen took a deep breath to prepare himself for the no doubt headache inducing discussion they were going to have.

"I'll cut to the chase, the Uchiha situation has gotten to the point that action may be needed. When the nine tails attacked it was obvious to all that the Sharingan was behind it. We didn't know if it was sanctioned by the clan or a rogue element within. As you know we kept an eye on them and monitored them carefully, the culprit is still yet to be found."

Hiruzen took a breath and looked to his teammates. They were following along with grim looks.

"We've made overtures to the clan to help ease their, discontent but in some cases, our hands were tied. We did have some hope. Itachi was the prime candidate to become Hokage, but new information came to light regarding his sickness. He has at most 8 years to live. The stress on him along with the autoimmune disease does him no favors. This info has now reached the Uchiha."

Danzo met his eyes. A silent request to speak. He acquiesced

"My agents have discovered that the shinobi among the Uchiha have almost unanimously come to the conclusion that a coup will be their goal. It is to be noted, that Fugaku has agreed. Itachi is now suspected to be the cause of Shisui's death. I do not see a peaceful resolution now."

Homura sighed. "We can't let them do it. If a civil war happens, without a doubt we will win, but we look weak. A weakness that the other villages won't hesitate to exploit. We didn't lose as much as the other villages in the last war, but the nine tails attack did us no favors. It seems that they plan to die and leave the next great war at our doorstep."

Everyone was silent. They had all come to that conclusion, but to have their thoughts verbalized gave the situation a weight that it didn't have before.

Koharu slammed her first against the floor. "If we act to stop their uprising, it does us no favors when it comes to how others will perceive it. To the other villages and potential clients, it seems like we wiped out a clan of our own. The other villages will, of course, send out propaganda to support that notion. Propaganda of our own won't be effective at all. In these kinds situations, we look bad. Just look at the Mist."

The Mist. An apt analogy. Though they weren't planning on wiping out their clans, the death of an entire clan by the hands of their own village wouldn't inspire customers. The rulers of each country need assurances that the ninja and the villages they work with won't stab them in the back like they do to others. Ending the Uchiha would make the fire lord wary. It would make all of Konoha wary in fact.

Danzo rested his hand on the bandages covering his eye socket.

"I have a solution. Itachi might not be of use as a Hokage, but as an agent going rogue and murdering the majority of his clan?"

Hiruzen's eyes widened.

A child. One who had barely entered his teenage years, Could they really make a child kill his own clan? Could they make him live the life of a rogue shinobi forever hunted until death?

In his heart, he knew the answer. The tree of the leaf had always been fed with blood. They killed other shinobi, their own died in defense to keep the leaf's fire burning. Sacrifice is what let the leaf not only survive but thrive.

No, the real question would be what Itachi thought.

* * *

Itachi looked out at the training field with his new eyes. It seemed his new eyes had some benefits. Things moved even slower, his clarity unprecedented. One thing he didn't see was hope.

Although one thing he didn't see with these new eyes was hope.

Shisui had died. His death granting him these new eyes.

He was dying and his clan was going to do a coup, and they would all die in the process. The rest of the clan would be put to an end as well after all traitors can't be abided by. Why did things have to come to this? He knew his father and fellow clan shinobi weren't fools, they knew what their coup would lead to, their deaths and a new war.

It seemed that to them that was an acceptable end result. But why?

The Uchiha and the Senju came together to stop senseless killing and create peace. This was the opposite. Their plans would cause a new great war. So many lives would be lost, so many innocents. All for what?

He hated it,

This life, this stress, the pain in his body, his impending death, Shisui's death, and the clan. He hated it all. Never before had he felt so much hate within himself.

Idly he noticed chakra begin to focus in his right eye. He felt a burning sensation in his eye. It felt like his eye was being burnt, he wanted this feeling to go away. So it did.

The pain was gone, though his eye was a little blurry. That didn't matter though. Where he was looking -the field- it was burning. A fire was consuming the grassy field before him. The flames were black, a color he didn't think was possible for fire to take.

Its color wasn't the only thing that stood out, the heat from the flames was unlike anything he had seen prior.

He could feel the heat from where he stood, it made his eyes water.

His senses came back to him and he molded his chakra to the nature of water. He let the water flow from his mouth much like a fireball, although at much greater velocity. The water should've put out the fire.

The water ineffectively clashed with the fire and was evaporated in short order. Panic was starting to set in. That was the strongest water technique he knew.

He let the training he received in ANBU take effect, his emotions washing away under reason.

His eye.

Instinct told him his eye was the culprit of this fire. All techniques had a weakness he just had to find the weakness in this one. If his eye was the origin of the technique, it stood to reason that a potential answer was his eye.

He thought back to right before the fire came into being. He had felt extreme emotion, hate specifically. Chakra had proceeded to build up in his right eye and was then released into the form of this black fire?

If that was the case perhaps he just had to focus chakra into his eye yet again.

Doing so, nothing happened. Perhaps emotion was a key component?

Going against his training he let emotion bleed back into himself. Hatred yet again threatened to consume him, but it wasn't the only emotion surging within him. Regret and sadness were also prevalent. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so strongly.

He resolved himself and let his chakra condense around his right eye. With his resolve the only thing in mind he attempted yet again.

It worked. The slowly flickered out of existence.

He fell.

It had taken much more chakra to cancel the flames then to create them.

He gasped, his lungs felt like they were burned. His chakra was depleted, he was so tired. He was like that for a few minutes before he got the strength to get up.

He felt the telltale sign of dried blood on his face, just then noticing the smell. He brought his hand up to feel his face, no cut was felt. Now he was even more worried.

Taking out a kunai from his holster he brought it up to his face. It's reflective edge giving him a glimpse of his face. What he saw made his day even worse.

The blood hadn't come from any cut, it came from his eye.

The same one he created the flames with. Tugging on his face he looked closer. There wasn't a cut inside the eye socket, or the eye itself. So there was no discernable answer. He could consult a medic, but with the current climate, it might make things worse.

With a sigh, he placed the kunai back into its holster. There was no point in staying here any longer, he made to move.

Eyesight.

His right eye was weaker now.

How was that possible?

From what he knew no Uchiha had ever had their eyes weaken, they had all had perfect eyes. At least for those that had awakened the Sharingan. So how did it come to pass that one of his eyes had grown weaker.

The blood, the flames. They all had to do with his weakened eyesight. How he didn't know. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

With thoughts of black flames, he left the training field. Never noticing the man perched on a tree, or a black ink like creature next to him.

* * *

Obito watched the little Uchiha walk away in astonishment. To awaken those eyes, how rare.

Out of all the Uchiha that had ever lived only a fraction had awakened the Sharingan. Out of that fraction, a very small few had gained those eyes. To have two in one generation was almost unheard of. Although the death of Shisui was annoying. It disturbed his plans and he couldn't even recover those eyes.

But it ultimately didn't matter. Zetsu had watched that boy fall to death, his eyes joined him in oblivion. That pawn was lost to him, though Itachi could still serve him.

The leadership of the Leaf was planning on killing off the Uchiha clan, he didn't see an easy way for them to do it. There was an answer in this scenario that would let him get Itachi to serve him. He just had to find it.

"Zetsu, keep an eye on the boy, he'll be a useful tool."

With his order given Obito focused Chakra into his eye letting the emotion of hope suck him into the realm that was so intricately connected to him.

A scant second later he was in the realm of Kamui. His gaze spread across the realm. It was empty with a light of unknown origins shining above. It was much like his life he supposed.

He had nothing really, but a hope.

The hope that he could create a perfect world with no more strife for anyone, an eternal time with loved ones. Every time he'd killed he hated it, but it would be fine.

The perfect world he would create, it would erase all the blood from his hands, all those that would suffer to bring about perfection, they would return. Eternal bliss would be their reward.

He had killed sensei and his wife, leaving their child an orphan, it had hurt.

A lot.

But it would be fine. Perfection would be attained and they would return, naruto would be happy for eternity, what would a few years of suffering be compared to an eternity.

No, he had hope that all would be well. He couldn't afford otherwise.

* * *

Zetsu watched Obito leave with amusement. That brat, to think that he was impertinent enough to think that he was in his service. Though he was a useful tool to be sure, but when Madara would be revived the pleasure he would take in killing Obito would be second to only reviving mother. Grudgingly he had to admit though, the boy had good taste in tools.

That child and his obsession with the Perfect Tsukiyomi was grating, however. Although it was hilarious that the boy thought that it would bring about his perfect world. That was far from the truth.

No, the truth was that it would bring his perfect world to fruition. Not Madara, not Obito, not Hashirama, not Indra, not Ashura.

His mother would be brought back, the plan was so close to fruition he could practically taste it. Although there were issues.

Indra and Ashura had reincarnated again. Adding to his annoyance it seemed that Ashura was now the jinchuuriki of Kurama.

He could sense their chakra even from here, like beacons in the dark. Although that was likely because his senses were above all, barring his mother of course. Speaking of chakra that Itachi boy, what amazing chakra he had. The hatred those eyes brought out was intense, he could taste it on Itachi's chakra.

He was had been watching the boy for a while even before he had awoken those eyes, though he had known the Mangekyou would awaken in that boy. He could sense it, it was all in the chakra really, and Zetsu knew.

He knew how to read chakra, to judge the potential of a being. From the beginning, he knew that those boys, Shisui and Itachi would awaken those eyes one day and he planned accordingly. Although the death of Shisui called for a change in those plans.

Itachi could serve him well. That hatred that dwelt in his heart, unlocked by the Sharingan and amplified by the Mangekyou would serve him well. Hatred he was familiar after all. It was easy to manipulate, to twist, to grow. How it festered in the hearts and minds of the Uchiha.

He just needed that Itachi boy to kill Indra. The question being how to do it without Hagoromo getting involved. His brother always kept a close eye on his two brats.

Although he couldn't interact much with this plane of existence, he still had tools. He also didn't know of his little brother's existence or plan. Alerting him would potentially bring a stop to those plans.

He'd have to be careful, the end game was approaching.

* * *

 **AN: hey guys here's a new chapter, I'd love it if you guys could leave a review and give some constructive criticism to help better my writing. Have a great day guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi was sitting against the tree in his favorite training ground. The slight breeze made it a touch cooler than the norm. All in all, it was a perfect day to relax.

If only his mind could take the hint. His mind was like a raging hurricane, the thoughts of what might be tormented him.

A swirl appeared before him.

Genjutsu? Was it an attack? He infused an insubstantial amount of his chakra and let it flow freely through his body to repel any foreign chakra that might be the cause of what was before his eyes.

None was found. That took out the idea of it being a genjutsu. What else could it be?

He quickly cycled his chakra and folded it thrice to increase density, and let the familiar feel of the body flicker overtake him. The edge of the training ground came quickly.

Itachi's Sharingan was active, chakra constantly flowing, and his hands ready.

Out of the vortex came a man adorned with a cloak that had red clouds and a black background.

A mask covered his face, a spiral pattern covered the only eyehole where the swirl started. In that eye hole was unsurprisingly an eye...

One that had a Sharingan. A unique pattern like his new eyes. Was this someone from the clan?

Itachi looked at the chakra the man possessed. Potent, very potent, perhaps more than even his.

This man was potentially an S-rank Shinobi like him. He possessed what appeared to be a space-time technique. This could end badly for him.

"Hello, Itachi, I'm Uchiha Madara, how are you?"

His voice was deep, so perhaps an older man? No, he couldn't tell for certain, after all, there were techniques to change voices, he'd used them in anbu often enough. The man used his name so he knew of him.

Perhaps someone from the clan? He does possess the Sharingan so it isn't improbable.

He called himself Uchiha Madara, perhaps he wishes to hide the truth of his name?

"Uchiha Madara? That man is dead. Who are you really?" Itachi kept his voice calm despite his mind be anything but.

His voice was that of a man amused.

"I am Uchiha Madara, you seem to be ignorant of the world around you if you can forget manners. Haven't your parents taught you? It appears it falls to me to alleviate you of it. I won't make it easy though, but I will give a hint." Pausing the man continued, this time with a serious tone.

"Go to the Naka shrine, use the new eyes you have attained to read the tablet. That is my proof. Although I'm not here to prove my identity to you, I came to ask you what you intend to do with the clan."

Itachi kept his face clean of emotion. That man knew of the Naka shrine, he was likely an Uchiha. He appeared to have a space time technique.

those are immensely dangerous so why doesn't the clan know of his abilities?

A secretly rogue member of the clan? If he had a space-time technique it wouldn't be impossible. But Uchiha Madara? That man and his strength were legend. While this person had chakra befitting an S-rank shinobi, it didn't oppress him like the legends.

So why would this man give him a way of proving his identity, provided he wasn't lying? His question about the clan alluded that he knew of the current situation, but how? That space-time technique was sounding very probable now.

"What about the clan?" Itachi had to know for certain that the man knew about the current situation.

"I wanted to know how you're going to resolve this situation. The Uchiha clan is planning a coup that will ultimately lead to their doom and leave the surviving village with a new great war on their hands. Seems petty to me."

He knew.

He knew the situation perfectly, damn it. He thought it petty so perhaps he didn't support the clan? Itachi had to know this man's end goal.

"Do you support the clan and their endeavor?" Itachi readied himself mentally to fight.

The laugh the man had raised the hair on his arms.

"Do I the support the Uchiha clan? In one word, no. I see no reason to support the very clan that betrayed me. In fact, I came to you with an offer. The Uchiha clan will die, all the important players know this. If you decide to kill the Uchiha clan yourself, I'd be willing to provide help. I'll even protect you after you kill the clan. Tell me, have you heard of the Akatsuki?"

Kill off the clan himself? Could he do it? Would he condemn those lives himself? Lives that were going to be lost anyway. Once they committed to the coup the clan was going to end anyway.

If he killed the clan himself, he could have the lives of many innocents and provide a war. Looking at just the numbers, it would seem like a rational decision, but still...

There was another factor to consider.

Sasuke. He loved Sasuke, his little brother.

He could save Sasuke, he wouldn't die in a purge, or fighting against the Leaf.

He loved his brother. It seemed that his emotions were always at an extreme now, the eyes perhaps?

With his mind resolved, he spoke to the man claiming to be Uchiha Madara.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Itachi snuck into the Naka shrine under the cover of night. Silently entering it. Complete darkness surrounded him as he closed the entrance. The darkness was no issue to one bearing the Sharingan.

With his now red eyes, Itachi made his way to the stone tablet. He had seen this tablet as a child, in better days with his father when things weren't so skewed.

He was told that the writing on the tablet was by a long dead ancestor, so long ago that none remembered the language used to written on it.

So why was it that he could read the tablet?

What was different about this scenario compared to the many others involving people trying to read the tablet? The only thing he could think of was the new eyes he had. Eyes like the person claiming to be Uchiha Madara…

Curiosity peaked, Itachi looked at the tablet closely. He was able to clearly see the first part. A story of some kind.

Interesting. The story of a princess coming to the mortal world, laying with a man. The princess bore two children, children of power like herself. Despite the power she apparently held, it didn't stop her sons from sealing her away.

 _Why would her children seal her away?_ Itachi looked to the other lines of the tablet and found them blurred.

 _Why is the first section legible, while the others aren't?_ Perhaps it took his new eyes to discern the truth?

With nothing to lose Itachi let more chakra enter his eyes. His ocular prowess heightened, time itself seemed to slow down to a standstill, details previously unknown became clear.

Looking to the tablet again he smiled when another section was legible.

It seemed that the story of the princess was lost to him, for this section told of the Mangekyou Sharingan and what it entailed.

Itachi felt his heart drop when he learned the truth of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

 **The next day**

Itachi was before the Lord Hokage and his advisers.

Mentally he resolved himself.

The Hokage spoke first and broke the tension. "Itachi, you asked to meet with us, is there a change with the Uchiha clan?"

Itachi shook his head. "No lord Hokage, I've come to a resolution."

This time Danzo spoke, his grim voice reverberating across the room. "A resolution eh? Well, let us hear the resolution that Uchiha Itachi has come to."

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, to calm himself Itachi verbalized his thoughts. "The Uchiha clan. I'll resolve the situation. Instead of the Leaf having to take action, it'll be a rogue member of my own clan. I'll end the Uchiha clan, to prevent war, to save the Leaf. I… Have conditions, however."

The four elderly people had grim looks on their faces.

They looked at each other a silent conversation taking place.

It was Hiruzen that broke the silence. "What are your conditions?"

* * *

Naruto was dreaming, he knew it. Although it wasn't the usual dreams he had. He was watching two boys fight in a ring. He watched one of the boys beat the other, with what appeared to be the little effort if that bored look on the winner's face meant anything.

His heart hurt.

He didn't know why he felt so sad. He didn't know these people, he didn't know why these kids were fighting.

But, still… Those kids reminded him of himself, and Sasuke.

He supposed that he was the one that lost after he had never won against Sasuke despite how hard he trained. It seemed that Sasuke was always one step ahead of him.

The kids met in the middle and made the symbol of reconciliation, the same that Iruka Sensei had taught them. They both smiled.

Naruto smiled.

Despite their fight, and the terrible loss the other boy had been dealt, it seemed that they were still friends. Hope blossomed in Naruto's heart.

Could he and Sasuke ever be like that? _No._ A darker mind of his mind supplied. Not many people liked him after all, hoping for something like that would only lead to more pain for him. If he just stopped caring just maybe, maybe the loneliness wouldn't bother him so much, he might even be happy.

A frown bled onto Naruto's face.

"Hey now, why are you frowning?"

Naruto's eyes widened. His body tensed, ready to run.

"I don't mean you any harm, just here to talk."

Naruto turned to meet the voice and yell his indignation. Shock overcame his ability to speak however when he looked at who spoke.

The voice in front of him belonged to a person that looked just like him, even down to the clothing. It seemed like they were identical, but the voice his twin had wasn't anything like his, it was like that of an old man's.

 _Man, this dream is weird, I hope I'm not haunted!_

The twin smiled. "Come on sit down, so we can talk."

 _Huh sit down, but where?_

Naruto watched his twin sit down. Grass? Where had grass come from?

Surprised Naruto looked around and saw that the sparring ring was gone. In its place was a grassy field with a small pond in the middle. His twin sat at one side of the pond, opposite from him.

 _This dream is getting weirder and weirder, I have nothing to lose though so I might as well._

Naruto sat down as well. He felt compelled to look at the small pond in front of him.

A small white koi fish swam in it. Naruto watched the fish swim in circles, oddly mesmerized.

Naruto didn't know how long he looked at the fish before the twin of himself spoke.

"So, what saddens you?" A concerned look on his face.

"Sad huh, Well I guess it's cause…" Naruto aired all his grievances and feelings.

* * *

Ashura watched the little boy leave with a smile. It was always nice to meet himself.

His smile disappeared a moment later, however.

Jinchuuriki.

To think in this new life he was one. Although it would be nice to meet one to meet one of the children of the tree again.

With his mind resolved he focused, finding where the Chakra of the tailed beast originated from.

 _Got it._

A moment later Ashura found himself standing amongst a cell. The bars seemed to stretch infinitely.

"Hello," Ashura spoke, ending the silence.

A large gigantic eye opened.

Potent chakra, hatred was suffused in it. Enough that Ashura could even his mind start to be affected. Kurama. This chakra belonged to Kurama although it was weaker, more aligned to the Yang.

 _That won't do, not at all._

Ashura started to infuse chakra, it came as naturally as breathing. Instantly his mind cleared, the Chakra of Kurama, suppressed.

A dark voice spoke out, malice dripping from every word. "Ashura… So it is you. How dare you show your face to me after all Indra and you've done."

Ashura frowned. The children of the tree had not lived a good life. Feared, hunted, and used by humans. It was only natural that they wouldn't wouldn't like him.

Kurama especially.

He remembered the fight that Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara had. Him and Indra. The enslavement of the children of the tree that subsequently followed.

He had advised Hashirama to not use them as he did. Hashirama's own upbringing as a shinobi was against him though. Hashirama wasn't apathetic to them, no, but the potential benefits, alliances, and peace was enough motivation to hunt down the children of the tree and pass them out to the fledgling villages.

What could he say to Kurama now. What apology would be enough? What actions could he take?

Despite having been powerful in life he had little control of what happened in this day and age.

No, Indra and he had lost the right to influence the world directly while on the path to enlightenment.

Devoting themselves they had sacrificed much to learn, to find their truths. Close, they were very close to reaching those truths, his chakra had already begun to change, and he could even Indra's chakra from it; it too had changed.

"Kurama. There is nothing I can say that will fix this, I know."

Kurama laughed. "Of course, father would be so disappointed. Indra and you are no different."

That hurt. Kurama's words had cut deep. What made it hurt even more was that it was indeed true. Father would be very disappointed in Indra and him.

Ashura sighed. He had wronged Kurama and his brethren. He would atone for that one day, but for now, he wanted Kurama to know, how he really felt.

He infused more chakra.

Ninshu.

The one technique their father created that was open to all possessing chakra. To their father, it was the most important technique created. Ashura had to agree.

After all to use one's own chakra and connect it to others was an important technique. The fact that they could infuse emotions and knowledge across to others made it the most important technique.

He let his chakra get infused with his emotions. His regret, his apologies, his perspective. He noticed Kurama's eyes widen. His hate filled chakra met his.

Understanding bloomed.

* * *

Sasuke walked home at a slow sedentary pace. He took in the sunset and basked in it.

Orange and purple hues danced in the sky creating an image that Sasuke really enjoyed.

Sasuke let a small smile show on his face. It was a great day, topped by a nice skyline. Sasuke only hoped that his night would be just as good.

 _Father and big brother have a lot of tension, they both always seem so mad now._

Sasuke's smile was gone.

He walked into the Uchiha clan compound.

There was no one in sight. Usually, old man Sawada and his wife would be there, with their cats. There would be other clan members bustling about, living their lives.

There was nothing, not even sound, all Sasuke could hear was the wind rustling against the leaves. It was like the compound was devoid of life.

Sasuke was on edge.

Was there a secret clan meeting? Or an emergency?

With his mind filled with theories to explain what he was seeing Sasuke walked down the streets. All the while taking care to not leave himself exposed. It was a tense few minutes for Sasuke, the sweat on his forehead a testament.

A copper smell pervaded his sense of smell. It came from cousin Shiro's home.

With his heart pounding Sasuke opened the door to the house. The creaking of the door making his heart beat faster.

What he saw made all the strength leave his legs.

A body.

Cousin Shiro's body. It was next to his wife's. Both dead. Their lifeblood had pooled together on the floor. The wooden floor under them a dark brown.

Sasuke didn't know what compelled him, but he walked closer to the bodies. That's when he noticed it, everything was slow, even his body. It was like the world was honey and he was wading through it.

'Likely adrenaline.' His mind supplied.

He saw their bodies. It looked like their throats were both slit. The copper smell was worse, much worse. It wasn't even copper like anymore. He didn't know what it was like, but he hated it.

His eyes watered, he felt bile rise up in his throat, and saliva start to pour into his mouth.

Sasuke gulped involuntarily.

He felt a chill go down his spine. He ran out, no longer caring about the potential noise he was making.

He stopped running when he got to their neighbor's house. Gasping for air Sasuke stopped.

That terrible smell was still there, making his nose burn at its intensity.

Fear further gripped his heart. No. _Elder Kenta and his family can't be dead either._

Mechanically Sasuke walked into the house. The door creaking no longer bothered him, Sasuke idly noted.

Sasuke walked to where the smell was strongest, the living room.

The elder was there, his family along with him. The only things out of place being the blood, and their bodies on the floor.

He walked closer to take a look.

The elder was dead.

He looked around to the family, they too were dead. Their eyes still open, and empty of all life.

Their faces very pale, their lips blue. That terrible smell was still there. But it was somehow even worse.

He ran out again.

 _Mother, father, brother. I hope they're fine._ Although a dark part of his mind doubted it.

He had to go and see if his family was alright. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled, grimacing at the still present smell.

With his mind made up, Sasuke ran to his house.

It was quiet, not a good sign.

With each step Sasuke took his heart was beating faster, and the fear was tightening the grip it had on him.

That terrible smell was there…

Sasuke's heart fell, his head felt like someone was pounding drums in it.

Dead. The family he had was dead. All those he loved, that loved him, dead.

An overwhelming sense of dread overcame Sasuke. _I have to be sure, I need to truly know._

Ever so slowly did Sasuke walk into the room where the smell was strongest.

He opened the door.

 _Big brother!_

Sasuke saw Itachi standing above their parents.

An attack, it was probably an attack by enemy ninja and Itachi had probably got back in time to save their parents. Relief overtook Sasuke, his older brother was here and would save him from his nightmare.

Sasuke called out to his older brother.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was the eyes. His older brother's eyes were glowing. It didn't look like a normal Sharingan, it was a pattern unknown to him.

 _Like Indra._

The next thing he noticed was the sword in Itachi's hand, still dripping blood. His Anbu armor spotless. The blood must have been from the enemy that his older brother must have defeated.

"Big brother are you ok? Did you get all the enemies? Did you save anyone?" The questions flew from Sasuke's mouth like a water technique.

His brother didn't respond for a few seconds, Sasuke grew worried again. Perhaps he wasn't able to save others?

Itachi broke the Silence with a small chuckle. "Sasuke…. I'm fine, killing the clan wasn't too hard."

 _What?_

The world was starting to spin around Sasuke. Itachi kill the clan? Why? He had to know, everyone loved him, he was the best ninja in the clan! So why?

Sasuke verbalized his thoughts.

"Big brother… did you really kill the clan?"

It was the amused look on Itachi's face that further worried Sasuke. With a nod of Itachi's head, his fears had been confirmed.

"Why?! Big brother why!" Anger was starting to seep into Sasuke, chasing away the fear and worry. He could feel a strange feeling in his eyes.

Itachi continued to look amused. "Sasuke I did it to test my skill. Everything's become so boring now, although the Naka shrine was useful in evolving my skills there's nothing left in this clan for me." With a smile that unnerved Sasuke, Itachi continued on as if he was having a pleasant conversation.

"Sasuke…. I can feel the anger in your Chakra. Revenge that is what you seek now, no?"

Hesitantly Sasuke nodded.

"But, you're weak now. I'm so far above you that you have no chance of beating as you are now. These new eyes I posses the -Mangekeyo Sharigan- tell me such. If you wish to stand against me, run away. Run away and when you have the same eyes come find me."

Sasuke was very confused, he didn't know what was happening. What was Itachi talking about, what shrine? Damn it all!

The anger was consuming Sasuke. He got ready to strike his brother when they met eyes.

Itachi's Sharingan spun, mesmerizing him. The next thing Sasuke knew he was in a world of red and black.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review.**


End file.
